This invention relates to a head for use in a tape recorder and in particular a head adjusting mechanism which can adjust the mounting position of a magnetic head for a record-only, a reproduce-only and a record/reproduce use.
In a tape recorder it is required that a magnetic head be contacted with the face of a tape during the run of a tape without, for example, an occurrence of an off-track, an off-gap and an off-gap angle state and a front-back inclination. In a known head adjusting mechanism a mounting base of a head is attached to a fixed chassis by a plurality of screws (for example three screws) with a compression spring coiled around the screw. The height of the head, as well as the front/back and right/left positions of the head, is adjusted by the threaded states of the screws. The known head adjusting mechanism requires a larger number of mounting members such as screws and coil springs. In order to accurately adjust the front/back and right/left positions of the head a wider space is disadvantageously required, since the screws are located one at each vertex of a marginal triangle.